Awkward Meeting
by Fiallah
Summary: She wakes up in the middle of the night in the same messy room, but feels something is anything but normal. When man with bright red eyes and horns enters her room, she knows nothing will ever be 'normal' again. Kuroki x Incubus, PWP.


If I have an idea for Watemote, it's usually a good one. At least I thought this was a good idea. With that being said, I know damn well what I'm doing.

Man it has been awhile since I wrote a F/M smut (that didn't involve anal)

* * *

It was all the same when Tomoko had woken up in the middle of the night, her room was still messy, and the only sound came from the tick of the cat shaped clock on her wall. So why is it that something felt wrong?

For one thing the room was freezing. When she went to sleep the AC was on full blast to ward off the early summer heat but it still felt like she was in an oven. Now the room was cold, colder than it could ever get in the winter with no heat.

Tomoko sighed, rubbing her head. Other than the chill of her room, she felt scared. Shaken. Like she had just woken up from a bad dream, but she couldn't remember it. She tried to remember what was going on through her head during her slumber, but couldn't gather anything. What fragments she could touch with the tips of her fingers just disappeared no matter how much she wanted to remember it.

Then there were footsteps, Tomoko looked towards her door, as they seemed to be coming in her direction but then sighed, relaxing as she passed it off as Tomoki going to the bathroom or something. She lied down, turning away from the door and closing her eyes, trying to drift of to sleep. The strange thing is she still feels like she's still asleep, maybe because she woke up in the dead of night, but this was different, because after ten minutes of tossing and turning in her bed she just couldn't go back to sleep.

"Nnn, damnit…" She muttered, turning towards the ceiling and staying like that for a minute or two. Everything just felt hazy, like she was still dreaming.

The footsteps where right next to her door, and then they stopped. She lifted herself up, her heart started racing. Was it just her brother confusing her room for his? This wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey, this ain't your room!" Tomoko yelled towards the door. No responce, and the shadow of someones footsteps stayed in front of her door, as if hesitating. The coolness gradually faded and her room felt normal again. This alarmed her, and then knew whatever was on the otherside of that door was anything but her brother. The doorknob jingled, and slowly it opened up. The air shifted, and a warm draft filled the room, making Kuroki sweat at the sudden change in temperature.

On instinct, she moved back on her bed, using the blankets to cover herself. Her loose sleepwear that consisted of a grey tank top and a pair of frilly underwear that were a size to big for her wouldn't do anything to cover herself from… whatever it was.

It penetrated her room with a slow stride, a fog trailing along its feet. Tomoko's heart was racing as she watched it slowly turn to look at her. She was so scared that she couldn't even scream, lest it jump at her and rip put her throat with its teeth. But when she got to look at its face, she was surprised to see that it wasn't as scary as she thought. While still menacing, it was very attractive. A tall, well built male, looking to be in his late twenties with puffy dark hair and no clothes. But a few features that still caught her off guard was his skin, which had an unnatural blue hue to it, two horns jutting from his head. And those eyes. Those glowing red eyes that resembled those of a beast. He looked... Hungry

Tomoko felt like she was staring right into the eyes of medusa, feeling petrified, frozen in place with that sheepish grin on her face as she'd always look when encountered by an attractive- or a person in general.

He grinned, furthering the hungry look in his eyes as he approached the bed. Tomoko didn't dare move, instead only let out jittering sounds, looking like she was about to pass out, but whatever this thing was didn't seem to care about that. It only seemed to fuel him.

It slid onto her bed, crawling in a seductive manner towards her as it reached towards the blanket and slowly slid it off of her, showing her barley-hidden body. She shuddered. What was going on? What is this thing?

"Wha?"

It rose above her, looking down at her with that devilish grin, a long tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked his lips. Tomoko's grin got wider, her heart skipping a bit as it leaned down to where their faces where mere inches apart. Tomoko couldn't help to turn her head downwards, seeing how much the- what she assumed to be a demon- was enjoying this.

Whatever it was, Tomoko had no intention of pushing it away. She's finally getting with something and that this thing surpasses her strength ten times over. She wouldn't be getting anywhere if she tried to fight back.

She yelped when she felt it's member push against her covered privates, moaning as it teased her. His lips trailed to her neck, sucking on the skin above her jugular. The slightest touch- its mere presence caused a stir in Tomoko. She knew this pleased the demon, her maons, her will to give in without even a word of protest.

The demon chuckled against her neck, a large hand trailing up her thigh, lifting it up. Tomoko gasped as she felt her underwear glide off of her leg, the lacy trim ghosting past her legs of off the bed. Her face blooming red with anxiety and anticipation. This was to good to be true.

The demon leaned back, his eyes scanning over her body before his hands went back to her legs, taking one in each hand and dipping his head between them. Tomoko gasped, snapping from her dazed state to see what he was doing.

She felt something glide between her slit, and she gasped, stiffening up as she felt the tingling pleasure race up her spine and cause a loud moan to escape her lips. She clawed at the sheets as the demon spread her legs wider and brought his tongue to her nether lips, diving his long tongue inside of her. Tomoko cried out, digging her nails into the sheets hard enough to tear them as his tongue slid to depths she couldn't reach by herself.

With his tongue deep within her, he lifted his head so her could get a certain angle where his tongue could brush right over her clit, holding down her thighs as she twisted and cried. She felt pleasure engulf every nerve in her body. Tears dripping from her eyes as his tongue wriggled inside of her. She bucked her hips into his face, riding his long tongue as she cried out for it to keep going.

Gripping the sheets as she stiffened up, she gave a final cry and a buck of her hips as she reached orgasm. Twisting and squirming as her essence flowed from her and into the demons waiting mouth, its tongue still thrusting in and out of her to wring out every drop he could from her. Once she rode out her orgasm, he slid his tongue out of her, Tomoko lifted her head up so she could watch his tongue slither into his mouth with a purr of approval. She smiled meekly, her regions throbbed painfully as droplets of her juices flowed from her. This seemed to please the demon.

He brought his hands to the bottom of her grey tank top an lifted it over her head. Tomoko shivered at the feeling of being fully exposed to this thing. Her insecurity took over, and she crossed her hands over he chest, the demon frowned with a growl, then took a hold on her arms and pushed her down to the bed with him on top of her. His grin once again slithered onto his face, the dominating, lustful look in his eyes caused Tomoko to squirm with a moan. His grin got bigger, and he thrust his hips into Kuroki's, sliding into the hilt.

Time seemed to stop for Tomoko as her nerves tried to register this new feeling, a look of shock washed onto her face, and in a split second it all sunk in. Kuroki let pit a mix between a cry and moan, balling her hands into a fist, the demon pulled out and thrust back into her, doing deeper into her. The demon wasted no time with becoming rough with her, and his thrusts soon became brutal, and in response Tomoko's cries became louder in an uneven mix of pleasure and pain, fresh tears sprung from her eyes. The beast grunted harshly with every thrust, a bare toothed scowl on his face and he continued his fast pace in and out of her. His hands slid from her hands to her slim hips and pulled her towards him, fully sheathing himself inside of her with a scream coming from the girl, the demon quickly pulled her towards him, pushing his lips against hers, her screams muffled within his mouth.

Tomoko wrapped her arms around his shoulders, thrusting her hips into his as she kissed back, moaning as his long tongue slithered into her mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. Each time their lips parted a desperate moan escaped her lips, grinding into each others hips. The demons' lips slipped from her lips and down to her neck, sucking on the delicate flesh. Tomoko gripped onto him, a moaning softly as she rode him desperately, then a sharp pain ran up her shoulder as his sharp fangs dug into the skin. Tomoko moaned in pain at the feeling of the skin on her neck tearing, her nails dug into his back as his tongue lapped the blood that trickled from the wound and into his mouth, panting with each lap of his tongue.

Pulling back all of his weight, he gave one final thrust into Tomoko before he released inside of her, his hot fluids filling her up and splashing out of her quivering entrance. Tomoko let out a shaky moan at the feeling of his warmth coating her insides, a mixture of their cum spurting from her entrance and covering the inside of their thighs in a sticky mess.

Tomoko panted, clinging onto the demon as he slid his soft member out of her and laid her on the bed, her body covered in marks and the wound on her neck continued to bleed. She continued to let out an unorganized pattern of short breaths as she watched him turn and slide off of the bed.

"Please…" She murmured, turning her head, "Don't go…" She rolled on her side, trying to catch up to him. But the sore feeling in her legs made it almost impossible for her to get up on her feet, and by the time she got to the edge of her bed, the man vanished within the thick fog he created when he entered the room. Tomoko went limp, giving up on trying to catch up to him. Whatever he- or it was was gone, probably forever. Rolling back towards the middle of her bed, she tried her best to hold back the tears.


End file.
